


The Way Our Hands Meet

by wannabe9599



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park one shot, 2park out on a date, Cussing, Fluff, Happy Crushes, High School, M/M, No Angst, Soccer, Swearing, dodgeball - Freeform, hand holding, is it actually fluff, soft, very innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe9599/pseuds/wannabe9599
Summary: Jihoon’s got his eyes glued to the now frozen vanilla ice cream. But Woojin looks at a different view. He looks at the way Jihoon smiles so brightly as he sees the finished product. Woojin could see the excitement in the other’s eyes too, and he can’t help but feel his heart flutter.It was in that moment of unplanned admiration that Woojin thinks, Jinyoung is right. He is head over heels for Jihoon.Fuck.





	The Way Our Hands Meet

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a 2park fic! Did not proofread so may contain grammatical errors! Pls bear with me :) One line was inspired by a lyric from starving hahaha

If you asked how nervous Woojin was for tonight, you probably wouldn’t get an answer. Why? Because he was beyond nervous. Nervous is feeling butterflies in your stomach, but Woojin? Woojin had the whole damn zoo in his. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to puke or shit his pants (or maybe both), all he knew was his palms were sweating like crazy and he can’t help but look at his watch every damn second watching that tiny stick move ever so slowly. 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

6:55 o’clock -- Woojin decided to leave the bench he was sitting on at the park to walk to the place they agreed to meet at, at exactly 6:55 o’clock, because, as he’s calculated, it would take him exactly three minutes to walk to the mall, and another two minutes to ride the escalator to get to the top floor where the cinemas were. After that, he’d just wait. 

The whole floor was packed. Maybe because it was a Saturday?, Woojin thought. You could see couples and families and even pets in leashes with their owners, who were alone, roaming around. Some were lining up at the ticket booth, while the rest had their heads glued to their phones. But Woojin had his head scanning the crowd -- checking the sea of people for that one distinct face. 

He checks his watch again: 7:02 PM. Fuck, Woojin thought. He should’ve been more fashionably late. Now he looks stupid standing in front of a crowd waiting for someone. He sighs. Why did he have to be so punctual? He was never this early for class, though. Guess he knew where his priorities lied, he grins as the thought of him never making it in class on time crossed his mind.

A tap brings Woojin back to reality. Almost immediately, he turns around to see if it is who he thinks it is while simultaneously trying to last-minute fix his hair before looking up at the person. Finally, he brings his eyes to see the person’s face. Woojin doesn’t know if it’s just him, but it seemed as though the world around him suddenly started moving in slow motion. Like he had just pressed a button on a remote control that automatically slowed movements down and turned sounds into shushed murmurs he couldn’t even understand or hear. And in that very moment, all he could see was a set of glimmering eyes that looked like galaxies holding their own universes staring right back at him; and all he could hear was his heart beating inside his chest almost deafening him because of its loudness. 

“Ji-jihoon. Y-you actually c-came.” Woojin stutters. Get a fucking grip, Woojin thinks to himself. It took you two fucking years to finally ask this guy out so get yourself together, he tries cheers himself on. 

“Yeah, well, I _did_ say yes to a date, didn’t I?” Jihoon lets out a short chuckle. 

Woojin is still in denial. He still can’t believe the Park Jihoon is standing right in front of him. He hasn’t even moved on from the fact that Jihoon agreed to go on an _actual_ date with him and now he’s met with yet another unbelievable scenario. 

“Do you want to uh…Do you have a movie you want to uh…” Woojin is still struggling. Fuck, why can’t be just be damn calm for once, he thinks. But he’s surprised when a grin forms on Jihoon’s lips. Just as Woojin was about to continue, Jihoon cuts him off and says, “Actually, do you mind if we have dinner first?” Woojin nods. He smiles to himself – a dinner would mean more time with Jihoon. And Woojin’s already excited. 

+++

_“Have you guys seen the new kid? He’s gorgeous. Like really gorgeous. He’s got this chiseled jaw and he’s got this cute but kinda manly look…not exactly my type, but I’m not complaining.” Jinyoung tells Woojin and a bunch of other kids sitting across him at their lunch table. Woojin doesn’t believe him. He thinks Jinyoung tends to overreact sometimes. So he just shrugs him off._

__

__

_The bell rings and they head to their next class: PE. Woojin liked PE. He thinks it’s where he excels the most. He liked the outdoors, so he always looked forward to finally getting the chance to not be confined in a classroom every friday afternoon when they’re separated in teams to play either everyone’s favorite, football, or Woojin’s personal favorite, dodgeball._

_To his favor, they play dodgeball. Woojin is thrilled.. He’s pretty agile himself. He’s never lost a game of dodgeball, so he always enjoyed having red balls thrown his direction. Well, maybe not until today, when a red ball finally hits him._

_Woojin is shocked. And so is the whole class. Because how the hell did Woojin, the class’s fastest runner and best ball-avoider, get hit? It just doesn’t make any sense. With his jaw dropped, Woojin turns to face the direction the red ball that touched his forearm came from. The whole class follows. It was such a historical moment (well, maybe for these sophomores) to have witnessed such an event unfold that they all mirror Woojin. With their mouths wide-opened, they all turn to their left to see who actually beat Woojin at his own game: ___

____

_It’s the new kid._

+++

“The steak’s good.” Jihoon starts off. Woojin can tell the air’s been awkward. They haven’t said a single word since the waiter brought them their food and Jihoon’s probably bored to death right now. God, could I make things any worse?, Woojin thinks.

“The salmon’s good too.” Woojin replies. Surprisingly they both finish dinner in a flash. They talk here and there about whatever — current affairs (because who doesn’t love talking about price hikes and inflation?), the weather (four seasons? Wow, revolutionary.) and the food (because munching on it isn’t enough, apparently). 

They soon find themselves lining up to get a ticket at the cinemas. They decided to watch a movie called “The Nun” since there seems to be a hype over it. Both of them tell each other they’re too old to get scared anyway. Plus, Korean horror films are way better — they both agree. 

Once Jihoon’s got his popcorn with him and Woojin his soda, they both enter the theater. They don’t have trouble finding their seats since the only seats left were those no one wanted to sit on: the leftmost side of the front row. Woojin guides Jihoon to their seats.

“I wish I got us better seats. Sorry.” Woojin whispers before taking a slurp from his large coke.

“It’s fine. I see the subtitles better from here anyway.” Jihoon reassures him.

Woojin can’t help but smile. He feels warm. Like the feeling a person gets when they’re appreciated or told they’ve done good. Woojin always admired Jihoon for always being a nice guy. He wished he could be half as nice as the older. 

+++

_“You will be given an hour to finish the exam. As always, anyone caught cheating will immediately be given a zero. Cheating is not tolerated in this academy. I am sure you are ALL aware of that.” The teacher states as she hands out sheets of paper and asks the students in front to get one and pass._

__

_Woojin is fucked. Besides their national anthem and the hanbok, he doesn’t know shit about Korea’s history. Well, maybe he does know a few things, but not enough for him to ace this damn test. He fidgets before taking the paper from Jinyoung, who’s seated in front of him, and passes the rest once he’s gotten his copy of the exam. He bites his nails diligently as he reads the contents._

_Multiple choice. Okay, he’s still got a 25% chance of passing, Woojin thinks. He looks to his left and then to his right. He meets another boy’s gaze, Jihoon, who sits beside Jinyoung, as he scans the classroom. Woojin furrows his brows as he asks himself, “What the hell is he looking at?”_

_“Just look at me.” Jihoon mouths. What the fuck? Woojin is still confused. “What?” Woojin mouths back, but Jihoon doesn’t answer. Instead, the older looks to the front and dismisses Woojin._

_“Your hour starts now.” The teacher instructs as she looks at her watch, pressing the alarm to make sure they follow the said time._

_Woojin reads over the test paper again. He’s sure he’s fucked now. 40 questions and the numbers he’s sure of the answers to are less than 10. He can’t fail this class though, he thinks. Why did he choose to study at home instead of the library last night again? Woojin scratches the back of his head. It sure seemed like a good idea last night though, he thinks._

_“Ehem, ehem.” Jihoon coughs almost too loudly. Some of their classmates grunt, while some don’t mind. Woojin looks at Jihoon though. Jihoon never coughs that loudly, why is he acting so suspicious?_

_And then Woojin catches Jihoon do it. At first, it seemed so natural. Like he was just brushing his hair and tucking some strands behind his ear, until he realizes he’s gesturing numbers using his fingers._

_One. He places his index finger behind his ear, like he’s scratching it or something._  
Two. He leans in his desk and makes a peace sign with his chin resting on his palm.  
Three. He brushes his hair with three fingers. 

_Woojin thinks he might be going mad. But then, he starts noticing the pattern. Maybe Jihoon really is helping him cheat? Fuck it, he really needs to pass. What’s he got to lose anyway, Woojin thinks. So he looks around quietly to see if he’d be caught, but to his surprise, he sees almost half of the class looking at Jihoon. Waiting._

_It makes sense now. Jihoon’s helping everyone. So this is what Daniel, their other classmate, was talking about when he said Jihoon HELPED him pass geometry. But, how did he know? That Woojin needed help?_

_Woojin doesn’t think about it much as he intently awaits Jihoon’s next move. 1-9, they’re in number 19. And then Jihoon taps his pencil three times. One tap means A, two taps means B, three is C, and biting his pencil meant D._

_The bell rings and Woojin can’t believe his answer key’s actually shaded. And it’s all thanks to Park Jihoon. In that moment, he decides to forgive Jihoon for beating him at dodgeball. Although he never was really mad at the boy, Woojin, although never admitting, held a grudge because he hated losing – especially at a game he used to be the best at. But that didn’t matter anymore. Now, all he wanted was to get to know this Park Jihoon._

+++ 

“Woojin.” Jihoon whispers in Woojin’s ear. They’re halfway through the movie. Woojin turns his head to the side to face Jihoon. He raises both eyebrows. 

“I’m bored.” Jihoon admits shyly. Woojin smiles. He was actually bored too. Besides the jumpscares, the movie was pretty bland. And Woojin was getting tired of the timed screams of people like they didn’t already expect a fucking jumpscare after all the suspense. 

“Me too.” Woojin whispers back. Jihoon tilts his head and leans to his side to hear Woojin. It almost seemed like he was about to place his on his shoulder and Woojin couldn’t help but feel his heart beat just a tad bit faster. 

“Wanna just go for a walk?” Jihoon asks. Woojin nods in response. In less than a minute, they quietly leave their seats and head out the cinema. They both sigh in relief when they make it out.

“Well that was letdown.” Jihoon comments. 

“Yeah. Totally not worth the hype.” He retorts. Jihoon chuckles. 

The atmosphere is awkward again. And Woojin doesn’t know what to do. He checks his phone just out of habit and then checks his watch for the time.

“You too eager for this day to end?” Jihoon jokes. But Woojin immediately responds, “What? No!” He almost sounded defensive. But Jihoon backs down. He doesn’t say anything else and just gives Woojin a smile. 

The park Woojin stayed at before meeting Jihoon was silent now. It was a small green space, so people never usually made it their go-to picnic place or stargazing rendezvous. Luckily for the two, they had it all to themselves. 

They take a seat beside each other on one of the wooden benches near the lit lamppost. Their knees so close to touching, but never once meet. As for the breeze, it wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t hot either. Just the perfect temperature on a mundane windy night. 

“I’m sorry the date turned out this way.” Woojin apologizes again. He just can’t help but feel like Jihoon deserved better. A better seat. A better movie. A better time.

A better date. 

But Jihoon disagrees, “What are you talking about? I had a lovely time.” He says it with such sincerity that Woojin can’t help but feel more apologetic. 

“What? I really did! And I still am.. having a lovely time!” Jihoon says almost impatiently because Woojin’s being so stubborn. He’s not mad though. He just wants Woojin to actually believe what he’s saying. 

“Okay, okay.” Woojin finally gives in and Jihoon’s face lights up. They both give each other a sweet smile. 

“So you like animals?” Jihoon asks as his round eyes look at Woojin’s. 

“Yeah. Who doesn’t?” Woojin scoffs.

“Cat or dog?” 

“Dog!” They both answer in sync. They look at each other and then laugh. Like someone had just made a joke, but they’re actually just enjoying each other’s company.

“Okay. Hmmm. Winter or summer? 1, 2, 3!” 

“Winter!” They both shout. They both laugh again. It goes on like this for a good twenty minutes. It was a modern take on getting to know your date, but they both liked the urgency and authenticity brought about by the short timeframe for reflection. Whatever was one their minds, they just asked away. And the more they asked, the more they realized how much they had in common. 

“Here’s a good one. Park Woojin or Park Jihoon?” Jihoon smirks. Woojin didn’t know Jihoon had a cheeky side. But he’s glad Jihoon was comfortable enough to show it to him. He could feel them getting closer. 

“1… 2… 3!”

“Park Jihoon!” Woojin answers proudly.

“Park Woojin!” Jihoon answers proudly.

And almost as if cued, both of them burst into laughter— Woojin with his snaggletooth making an appearance and Jihoon with his wrinkled nose. 

After a second, they stop laughing and stare into each other’s eyes, both their lips curving to a smile. 

They’re both thinking they’re being too cheesy. 

If people witnessed what had just happened, they were sure whoever the spectators were, they’d cringe. But the two didn’t mind. Cheesy was better than awkward. 

“I didn’t know you liked me that much.” Woojin teases the other.

“Excuse me, but who was the one who asked me out?” Jihoon retorts. He gives Woojin a silly smile. He notices the younger suddenly look down. Woojin’s ears now burning red as a tomato.

“Okay okay. You win. I’m more whipped. You happy?” Woojin admits shamelessly. For that, he earns the biggest smile from Jihoon, whose ears are now showing a shade of crimson. Slowly, Jihoon moves his hand next to Woojin and places it on top of the other’s. 

“I’m ecstatic.” Jihoon manages to say as he intertwines their fingers. Woojin feels his heart stop. 

+++

_“Just go for it, man. What’s there to lose?” Jinyoung tells Woojin while smiling with his scrunched nose. Jinyoung was the first person Woojin had told his feelings to. Actually, it was more of confided his confusion to._

__

_Woojin didn’t know he liked Jihoon at first. He just liked talking about him, laughing at all his class jokes, admiring his dodgeball skills, and so on – it didn’t really take a fucking genius to figure out he’s falling for the guy. One day, Jinyoung just got tired of Woojin casually talking about the other and just finally said it: “You’re head over heels for Jihoon, you know that right?”_

_Woojin’s initial reaction was his favorite, “What?” He curls his eyebrows and chuckles. What the fuck is Jinyoung talking about? Woojin liking Jihoon? As if._

_“C’mon. You talk about him every second you get, and your face always lights up when you say his name. Heck, even when I say his name, your face just glows!” Jinyoung playfully smacks Woojin’s shoulder. “Quit denying it.” Jinyoung adds. But Woojin is quiet. He doesn’t answer back, instead he just smacks Jinyoung right back. Jinyoung overreacts, Woojin reminds himself. Why do I have to believe what this guy says anyways?, Woojin tells himself. They don’t talk about it again anytime soon. Not until Woojin gets paired up with Jihoon for a science project that he realizes that Jinyoung wasn’t exaggerating. That day went on like this:_

_“Today, we’re making… ice cream!” The teacher excitedly tells the whole class. “You guys brought your rock salt, ziploc, and ice?”_

_“Yes, Miss!” The whole class answers. Besides PE, Woojin liked Science. Especially when they’d line up and head to the Science lab and pretend like they know know shit about flasks and microscopes wearing their lab gowns and goggles. It was fun to pretend to be a scientist, Woojin thinks._

_“Ahn Hyeongseob and Bae Jinyoung. Ha Sungwoon and Hwang Minhyun. Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan. Lai Kuan Lin and Lee Daehwi..” The teacher reads aloud from her sheet of paper. The activity was to be done by pairs, she instructed. Woojin sits up straight as he waits for his name to be called._

_“..Kim Samuel and Ong Seongwu. Park Jihoon and Park Woojin..”_

_Wait._

__

__

_Did Woojin hear her right? Park Jihoon and Park Woojin? Woojin is making ice cream with Jihoon?  
He scratches his head. And then he fiddles with his fingers. He’s not sure why he’s feeling a sudden surge of emotions. He looks at his desk. _

__

__

_“Psst.” Jinyoung intrudes Woojin’s thinking. Woojin could hear the enthusiasm in Jinyoung voice. He could even feel Jinyoung exuberate it when he finally looks up to the guy._

__

__

_“You must feel ecstatic.” He teases Woojin. “Getting paired with your crush, huh?” He whispers as he whiggles his eyebrows. Woojin’s not having any of it and just ignores Jinyoung’s banter. He’s not even nervous about it. This is just going to be another lab project, Woojin repeats to himself. Just another lab project and just another lab partner._

__

__

_“And lastly, Yoo Seonho and Yoon Jisung.” The teacher finishes. “Alright. Now, pair up and line up outside! We’re heading upstairs to the Science lab.”_

__

__

_The classroom cheers. But Woojin remains silent. Not until he feels a tap on his shoulder._

__

__

_“Hey.” Jihoon brings himself close to Woojin. Their shoulders now touching. On his left hand is a large ziploc bag, and on his right, Jihoon holds a pack of ice. He’s careful not to lift the plastic up. He doesn’t want any water to drip on Woojin’s desk._

__

__

_“Hi.” Woojin replies. He takes his pack of rock salt from his bag and his bottle of cream and vanilla extract._

__

__

_“Let’s go?”_

__

__

_It’s when Jihoon shakes the large ziploc bag where the tin can filled with unwhipped cream and flavorful vanilla is found that Woojin feels his chest tighten. The scene was nothing extraordinary, but somehow Woojin can’t help but adore the other._

__

__

_Jihoon always makes that face where he brings his lips closer to his nose to form some sort of smile, Woojin thinks as he smiles to himself. It makes his cheeks look bigger and makes him look like a baby. Woojin chuckles at the thought. A cute baby, he adds._

__

__

_Jihoon notices Woojin’s stare. And they look at each other for a second before they both laugh. And Woojin suggests that he be the one to shake the bag this time. Jihoon now a little sweaty, complies._

__

__

_This was how the ice cream was formed. You don’t realize how quick it is because you tend to focus on and getting too busy shaking the bag full of ice._

__

__

_Shake. Shake. Shake.  
Shake. Shake. Shake. _

__

__

_A few more shakes later, they finally open the bag. They take the small tin can out of the bag and open it. Jihoon’s got his eyes glued to the now frozen vanilla ice cream. But Woojin looks at a different view. He looks at the way Jihoon smiles so brightly as he sees the finished product. Woojin could see the excitement in the other’s eyes too, and he can’t help but feel his heart flutter._

__

__

_It was in that moment of unplanned admiration that Woojin thinks, Jinyoung is right. He is head over heels for Jihoon._

__

__

_Fuck._

+++

“So, senior year. You have any plans for uni?” Woojin asks. They’re now walking home — well, technically, Woojin’s walking Jihoon home. Jihoon’s house isn’t too far away from the mall, so he insisted on bringing the boy home.

“I’m applying here and there. My mom wants me to pursue business, but I’m leaning towards the arts more.” Jihoon answers. He looks up the sky and Woojin notices how Jihoon must be reminiscent. Jihoon allows the chilly breeze to brush his face while Woojin just watches. 

“I’m scared.” Jihoon says out of the blue. “I’m scared of the future…” he trails off. Woojin looks at his feet as they walk to an empty alley. 

“...aren’t you?” Jihoon asks. 

And then Woojin faces Jihoon. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the light from the lamppost, but Jihoon looked even more beautiful tonight. He notices how the moonlight makes his eyes look like diamonds and he can’t help but feel so lucky. So lucky to have been given the opportunity to accompany the Park Jihoon. 

“Honestly, I’m scared too.. But now, today, tonight.. is good. And that’s enough for me. And I don’t want to think about anything else but now.” Woojin says as he eyes the surroundings and slowly slips his palm to a side of Jihoon’s wrist. Jihoon’s lips form a quiet smile. 

The snaggletoothed boy’s touch is soft. Almost like a caress. Jihoon responds by widening the spaces between his petite fingers, and Woojin takes that as a signal or an affirmation — a yes, you’re allowed to hold my hand from Jihoon. And so he does. 

As their palms meet, their veins link, and their pulses harmonize, Woojin wishes this moment would last forever. As he interlaces their fingers, he doesn’t think about tomorrow or graduation or uni, he just thinks of now. And how Jihoon’s hand fits so perfectly in his. 

  
  
_Fin._   
  



End file.
